Operating systems can use hardware resource partitioning to share hardware resources among multiple different virtual machines or containers. While such sharing can increase the number of processes or virtual machines deployed on a device, such sharing is not without its problems. One such problem is that management of hardware resources during such sharing can be difficult, which can degrade the performance of the virtual machines or containers.